A Second Chance
by SavageWords
Summary: It's been 6 month's after Puck & the gang graduated from high school. He gets the news something tragic has happened. Shelby has been in a fatal car accident. According to her will, he & her sister Mia have been named co-guardians of his daughter Beth.


**Author:** SavageWords

**Title:** A Second Chance

**Rating:** M (Adult)

**Fandom:** Glee

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from Glee or any storylines from the show. However I do own any original characters and plots.

**Summary:** It's been six short months after the members of New Directions graduated from William McKinley High School. They just started to go their own separate ways when something calls them all back to Lima. Shelby Corcoran, the once leader of the Troubletones and teacher to many of them, has died in a car accident. Now they all gather for her funeral to mourn a beloved teacher, friend and mother. Yet life has thrown one of them a surprise. Noah Puckerman, best known as Puck, finds out that he along with Shelby's half sister, Mia, are named his daughter's guardians in Shelby's will. Mia has come from New York for her sister's funeral and is just as surprised as Puck that she is named co-guardian. She's heard all about the infamous Puck from her sister. Yet as she finds out, there is more to a man underneath the reputation.

**Pairing:** Noah Puckerman & Mia Delany

**Feedback:** Please! This is my first Glee fic! 

**Chapter One**

Puck leaned against the hood of his car as he took a deep breath. The frozen winter December air was causing his lungs to feel ten times heavier than they were. Winter was no time for a funeral, but then when was the right time? He let the snowflakes fall down onto his face as his body trembled. He stared at the church. He knew he had to go inside yet his body and mind fought it. To go inside was to admit that Shelby was really dead. If there was one thing he wasn't ready to do yet, that was it.

Since his senior year at McKinley, he had become close to Shelby. Everyone thought it was so close that it bordered on inappropriate. At first, even he had made that mistake. He had mistaken gratefulness and appreciation for all that Shelby was doing for his daughter, Beth, for love. Yet as the year went on, and even after graduation, Shelby helped him realize that they were just great friends. He helped her with Beth. After all Beth was his daughter. There was nothing he wouldn't do for her. Quinn had been furious with him when he wouldn't join with her in attempts to get Beth back. As much as he wanted Beth in his life on a permanent basis, he had to admit that Shelby was a great mom to her. Quinn was lost. She had no idea what she wanted for herself, much less a child who was almost two. He just hoped in time that she could figure out her life to make herself happy.

"Puck!"

Hearing his name, Puck turned his head. He saw Finn walking towards him. Finn Hudson, his best friend through all his years in high school, and now the drummer in his band. After graduation both Finn and Puck agreed their future was in music. Along with the foreign exchange student, Rory Flanagan they befriended, they formed a band, The Losers. During the day they had normal boring day jobs while at night they played the bars and clubs looking for their big break. They had been getting some buzz of late.

Giving a half smile, Puck waved. "Hey Finn."

Approaching Puck, Finn blew into his hands and then rubbed them together. "What are you doing out here, man? Are you ready to go in?"

Staring at the ground, Puck let out a deep breath. "No, I'm not sure if I am."

Finn clapped Puck on the back. "I know you and Shelby were close. She was a pretty amazing woman. She was pretty good to all of us. We all are going to miss her."

"It's just….damn…why the hell did she have to go so soon? She was too damn young!" Puck exploded.

"I know. Trust me, I ask myself every day the same thing about my dad. Kurt asks it about his mom. I mean no one knows the answer. All we can do is make the best of it." Finn told him. "Come on, we have to go into the church. They are waiting for us."

"Ok, I'm coming." Puck stood up and brushed the snow off his black suit. He knew he had to do this. He wanted to show his good friend the proper respect she deserved. He didn't want to disappoint her in death as he was sure he did in life.

Finn walked with Puck up the stairs to the church and entered. They stomped the snow off their shoes. "Here let me fix your tie." Finn reached over to adjust Puck's crooked black tie.

"It's about time you guys got here." Rachel came out of the double doors that led to the interior of the church. She was dressed in her funeral best. She walked over to her boyfriend, Finn, and pushed him out of the way. "Here let me do that. He needs a woman's touch."

Finn chuckled as he let her go to work. "Sorry. I can barely tie my own ties sometimes." He kissed her head.

She went to work fixing Puck's tie. "You two will never believe who I met."

"Who?" They both asked her in unison.

"My Aunt Mia." Rachel said.

"Huh? I didn't know you had an Aunt Mia." Finn looked confused.

"Neither did I. Apparently she is Shelby's half sister from New York. She was the one who Shelby went to visit during our junior year. She's a master vocal teacher with the Metropolitan Opera." Rachel told them.

"Wait Shelby didn't have a sister…did she?" Finn scrunched his eyebrows.

"From what she told me, she and Shelby shared mothers. Then their mother divorced Shelby's father and married Mia's father." Rachel finished tying Puck's tie and patted his chest.

"Whoa." Finn's eyes widened. He looked at Rachel. "How do you feel? I mean how are you with finding out about more…family?"

Her lower lip trembled as she faced him. "She looks so much like Shelby…and me. It's scary. When I first heard that she…died." Her voice cracked. "I couldn't deal with it. But I thought I had a handle on it. Yet seeing Mia….she looks so much like her."

Finn pulled Rachel into his arms as he hugged her. "It's ok baby. I'm here and Puck's here. We understand."

Rachel turned to Puck. "How are you doing?"

Puck gave her a half smile. "I'm ok."

She turned and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a reassuring hug. "If you need anything, I'm here for you."

Giving Rachel a hug, Puck sighed. "Thanks."

"I hope I'm not interrupting?" A soft voice was heard behind them.

All three friends turned to see a woman standing behind them. She was dressed in a formal black dress with a matching black jacket. She had long dark brown hair that was flowing around her face in soft waves. Her face held delicate features with soft full lips, high cheekbones, and sensual chocolate brown eyes framed by dark lashes. She was cradling an eighteen month old Beth in her arms.

Puck stared at the woman as if she were the only one in the room. He knew right away this was Shelby's sister. The resemblance was too scary for words. The only difference was this woman looked to be around twenty-five at the most. He seemed to be frozen in place.

"No Mia, you're not interrupting anything." Rachel gave a small smile.

Mia gave a sad smile. "It's just the preacher wants to start soon." She tried to adjust Beth on her hip, who had suddenly growl quite fidgety once she saw her father.

"We're ready. I just had to fix Puckerman's tie. Let me introduce you. Mia Delany, this is Finn Hudson, my boyfriend." She smiled at Finn.

"Nice to meet you Mia." Finn gave her a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you Finn." Mia returned his mile.

Then Rachel looked over at Puck. "And this is Noah Puckerman. Everyone just calls him Puck though." Rachel patted Puck's arm.

Mia stared over at Puck. The man in front of her was nicely dressed in a black suit that seemed to be molded to his body. The white dress shirt was strained over his broad chest as the jacket was doing the same over his broad shoulders. His hair was cut into a short Mohawk with the sides of his head shaved close. His brown eyes were red rimmed as if he had been crying earlier.

"Hello Noah, it's nice to meet you." Mia gave him a small smile.

"Please, call me Puck." His voice waivered.

"Puck. Nice to meet you." Mia nodded.

Just then Beth squirmed again as she wiggled her arms as she reached for her father. Rachel couldn't help but smile. "Looks like someone wants her Daddy."

"Here I've got her." Puck reached over and took Beth out of Mia's arms. Once he had the toddler, he wrapped his arms around her and rocked her against his chest. He nuzzled against her, kissing her head softly.

Mia watched Puck with his daughter. She was momentarily shocked. From all the stories she had heard about him from Shelby she was surprised that deep down inside he could be softhearted. But then this was the man's daughter. Once Beth was in Puck's arms she seemed to calm down. She laid her head down on his chest and yawned.

"Why don't we all go in now?" Rachel looked at all of them.

"That sounds like a good idea." Finn nodded. He took Rachel's hand as they walked into the church.

"Do you have her?" Mia looked over at Puck.

Puck hugged Beth. "Yeah. She is tired and she can get cranky when she's tired. I'll hold her through the service." He kissed the top of her head.

She nodded. "She really likes you. She and I are still getting used to each other. I guess where I look like her Mama, it helps though." Her voice came out a whisper.

He cleared his throat. "We should get going." He adjusted Beth on his chest. "Ladies first."

Mia nodded as she walked into the church. Puck hugged his daughter as he closed his eyes taking a deep breath. Opening his eyes, he walked in after her. 

* * *

><p>Puck was staring out the window as the snow fell down in silent flakes. After the funeral everyone came over to the Berry's for a luncheon. Rachel's dads were acting as the perfect hosts as everyone mingled. All of the members of New Directions were here to pay their respects to Shelby and to Rachel. They were all surrounding Mia, asking questions of Shelby's new found sister. Being as graceful as her sister and her niece, she answered each one with ease.<p>

"Puck we need to talk."

Sighing, he didn't need to turn around to know who was speaking to him. He knew that voice because it constantly reminded him of who and what he was. "What do you want, Quinn?"

"I think we need to talk about what's going to happen with Beth, don't you? I mean with Shelby gone it's a perfect opportunity to go to the courts now and get custody." Quinn grabbed his arm and pushed him so he spun around.

Puck turned around and stared at her. "Really Quinn? Today?"

"What?" She gave him a look of innocence.

"You want to talk about this, right here and now?" He whispered so no one could hear their conversation. "Have you no feelings?"

"Of course I have feelings!" She whispered furiously. "Don't you dare accuse me of not having feelings! But how can you forget how she accused me of being selfish and only thinking of myself in wanting Beth back!"

Staring into the eyes of his ex-girlfriend, Puck's grief was turning to anger. "Well weren't you? I mean come on, look at Beth. Shelby was a great mom to her! Beth was happy, fed well, given a good home. Isn't that what you wanted when you gave her up?"

"I can give her those things!" Quinn growled.

"Oh really?" Puck said with sarcasm in his voice. "Yea right, I forgot being a waitress at BreadstiX has you rolling in the dough." He smirked at his own pun.

"God I hate you sometimes." Quinn glared at him. "Are you going to help me or not? I mean Shelby's gone now."

Puck's jaw twitched as he stared at her. "No. No I'm not going to help you. Maybe if you asked me any other day but not on the day of her funeral. Not when my daughter lost the only mother she's ever known. Now excuse me." He brushed past her angrily as he made his way into the dining room.

Taking a deep breath he did his best to calm down. He couldn't remember ever being as angry at Quinn as he was right now. He could probably have handled this conversation any other time, but not today. He gripped the back of a dining room chair until his knuckles were white. He couldn't let anyone see his fear. If there was one thing that he was most afraid of in this world it was becoming his father. No, he would never do that. He would be a better father to Beth than his sperm donor ever was. Even if it was the last thing he'd do.

"Noah….err I mean Puck?" A soft voice interrupted his thoughts.

Puck's shoulders loosened up as he heard Mia's voice call his name. He tried to bury his anger as he turned around. "Hey Mia. What can I do ya for?" He tried to smile.

"I hate to bother you, but Shelby's lawyer is here and he says he needs to talk to you and I." She started to explain.

He got a strange look on his face. "Why would he need to talk to me?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. He said that he had Shelby's will and there is something in it that pertained to both of us and it couldn't wait."

Leroy came up to the couple. "If you want, you can use my office for some privacy."

Mia gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you. I will tell Mr. Leonard."

Nodding, Leroy smiled. "It's down the hall and the far door on the left. No one will bother you there."

Looking at Puck, Mia spoke. "I'll tell him you'll meet us in there?"

"Uh ya…sure I'll be right in." He nodded.

As Mia walked away, Puck turned to Leroy. "What could Shelby's lawyer want with me?"

"I don't know, Noah. I'm sure it is important or Shelby wouldn't have bothered with it. Now go on and I'll make sure no one bothers you guys." Leroy pushed Puck in the direction of the hallway.

Puck walked down the hallway and saw a door that was slightly ajar. He pushed it open to enter a home office. Inside sitting at the desk was an older guy with bushy grey hair and equally bushy grey eyebrows. _Damn dude trim those things_, he thought to himself. _Those are almost long enough to achieve comb over effect._

"Puck, good you're here. Sit please." Mia motioned for the seat next to hers.

He sat down and started to loosen his tie. Right now he could use a heavy shot of Jack, straight up. It had been a long day and it was only one in the afternoon. "So, what's this all about?"

Mr. Leonard opened a folder that sat in front of him. "A while back Shelby came to me to change her will. In the event of her death I was to seek both of you out and read the contents of the new will."

Mia's eyes narrowed. "She changed her will? Why would she do this?"

"I have no idea Miss Delany. Changing of wills is left up to the discretion of the client. I only do what the client wishes. Now I am to read the new will to you both." Mr. Leonard drawled on in a scratchy tone as he unfolded the paper. He cleared his throat several times.

Puck rubbed his face with his hands, barely paying attention. He really had no idea why he was here. There was nothing that Shelby would leave him. She rented her apartment and most of her belongings would most likely go to Mia. His thoughts once again drifted to his conversation with Quinn. He tried not to let the anger get to him again. He wasn't really paying attention to what Mr. Leonard was saying. Until a single statement cut through his cloudy mind.

"And I grant full guardianship of my daughter Beth Corcoran to my sister Mia Delany and Beth's biological father Noah Puckerman. They will both be co-guardians of Beth until her 18th birthday. I trust them both with my daughter's life and know that they will have her best interest in mind."

Puck's head whipped around as he sat up straight. "WHAT?"

Mia stared straight ahead. "What did that just say?" Her voice was barely a whisper.

Mr. Leonard scratched his chin. "It says here that both of you have been granted guardianship of eighteen month old Beth Corcoran. It says here that you will share guardianship which means that you two will be responsible for raising her together."

Mia looked at Puck in panic and then looked at the lawyer. "Together? Wait a second, do you mean as in together together? As in…like live together?"

"Well I would assume that's what Ms. Corcoran meant. After all when two people are made guardians of a child they raise the child in the same household." The lawyer chuckled.

"But—" Mia sputtered.

"The rest of the will is quite simple. You will get the rest of Ms. Corcoran's assets, and what little stocks she had invested. They will be transferred to you. I will make sure each of you will get a copy of this. Now if there aren't any more questions, I will be going. You can reach me at my office the rest of the week. I was told that young Beth was staying with you Miss Delany. I'm sure that until the residence situation can be worked out that Mr. Puckerman will have full visitation rights to his daughter?" Mr. Leonard looked at them both.

Mia nodded numbly. She was still in a state of complete shock.

"Good good. Then I will see both of you later. Good day and again I'm sorry for your loss." The lawyer stood up and walked out of the office.

Puck just sat there, not saying a word. He didn't know what to say. Shelby had shocked him from beyond the grave. After several seconds of silence that stretched out between them, he turned to look at Mia. "So what the hell do we do now?"


End file.
